<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Are You Alright? by Skullszeyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105217">Are You Alright?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes'>Skullszeyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Dating, Detectives, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Romance, Soft Gavin Reed, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:22:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is annoyed, and Nines wants to know why.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Are You Alright?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another fic idea sitting inside my phone. <i>(These are quite vague, so it takes time to figure out what the hell I'm trying to</i><br/>write.) There are two more, so I might write those too. :D </p><p>I wanted to write this lighthearted, nothing too difficult since I'm tired, and I wrote this quickly! :D</p><p>I hope you enjoy this fic.</p><p>Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He didn’t have to feel a certain way, but he couldn’t help it. Gavin was tapping his foot, and clenching his teeth. He was looking at anything but what he was meant to be paying attention too, and the clouds today did look nice and fluffy. He almost wanted to pretend he could see certain shapes amongst the blobs of white marshmallows inhabiting the blue expanse above.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it could rain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gavin?” Nines spoke, gaining his attention with a raised brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you finished?” he asked, realizing the way he had said it. Sharp with a bit of annoyance, and he winced at the tone as he realized Nines had noticed as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Nines stepped closer that might look strange to others, but Gavin hardly cared what others thought as he leaned toward Nines, but at the same time maintaining the space between them as a certain temper was both rising and falling with each breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Gavin said, forcing the reluctance between his teeth as he tried giving Nines a reassuring smile. He did not want to have this conversation right now, even if Nines understood or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to be angry,” Nines said calmly. The voice of reason between them, always trying to reign in Gavin’s temper, but sometimes absorbing the unnecessary impact. It was unfair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin sighed. “Fine, I am, can we go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines smiled. “Are you going to tell me why you’re angry?” he asked as they both walked away from the building they had been standing in front of. Meeting a client outside of their work was meant to be quick work, but there were a lot more people hanging around that Gavin didn’t expect, nor the quick flirtation of a few employees when they spotted Nines. The complimented his model, and spoke a lot more about his appearance. Nines being Nines, he was polite, and Gavin stood to the side, trying his best not to feel annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t an occurrence that happened all the time, but when it did, Gavin was thinking he might need to get used to it sooner or later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” he told him, as if it answered why he was angry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think if we’re going to make this work, we have to understand each other,” Nines told him. “I just want to know why you’re angry, and you’re making it worse by not telling me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin rolled his eyes, finding his gaze going back to the sky. “It’s nothing, Nines. Really. I just don’t like when we’re hounded by people like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re an introvert, and I did try to speak to them quickly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not quick enough,” Gavin muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines sighed deeply. Gavin could tell he was also trying to not get angry, the stubborn air between them simmered as they stayed quiet for a few seconds. Gavin enjoying the scenery above while Nines seemed to be processing something before relaxing at whatever he had come up with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that there are issues between us that will have to be met, and mostly your hot-headed temper—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My temper?” Gavin scoffed. “What about yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do try to justify myself when you’re always pushing me against a wall,” Nines said, the words coming out sharp. “I do think that communication is good for us, and it will help more now that we’re…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin smiled. “Partners?” he said, somewhat mocking, and trying to ease humor in their conversation, but when he looked at Nines, he seemed to be processing his thoughts again. “Come on, Nines, it was nothing, and we got what we wanted. Now we can just head back to the office, gather everything up and maybe in a few hours after we finish some paperwork, we won’t even have to bother with it anymore until tomorrow morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yet you are angry about something that has to do with those people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the one who keeps bringing it up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines glared at Gavin. “Just tell me why you’re angry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin sighed, then slowed his pace once the cars on the street weren’t as sparse and they weren’t seen by people as they stood near a full row of bushes, and a rather large tree. The shade hid them from the bright sun, and the light streamed down along Nines’ face that was tense with annoyance at Gavin who wasn’t as mad as he had been a few minutes ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really want to know why I was angry?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yet you already know, because I’m real certain you’re not dumb.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines’ expression smoothed out, and his LED spun yellow to blue. “I mean, I wasn’t sure, but it seemed logical that it was, and you’re confirming it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’m confirming it,” Gavin said. He wasn’t angry, he was calm, relaxed, happy. He leaned close to Nines and grasped the front of his coat, not in anyway threatening, as he pulled him until it closed the distance between them. “I’m jealous, it’s not such a difficult thing to see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re jealous of those people?” he asked, blinking at Gavin, soft fingers pressed to his hands that weren’t exactly squeezing the front of Nines’ coat enough to crease the fabric.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin turned his head slightly, a smile curving on his lips as he said, “I’m jealous of anyone who walks up to you and steals your attention away from me.” Before Nines could say anything, he pressed their mouths together. The kiss wasn’t quick as it had been in the past, but it was enough for both of them to get the gist of why Gavin felt the way he did, and Nines who understood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to be jealous,” Nines said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help it.” Gavin smoothed Nines coat with his fingers then pulled away from him. “We should get back before we’re missed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines smiled. “I’m sure they haven’t noticed we left at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin trailed a hand down Nines’ arm to his hand, their fingers touched, and he had the urge to lean in and kiss him again, but he didn’t. “Why wouldn’t anyone miss us? I mean, you and I, together in the precinct, come on, Nines, we’re popular.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines laughed as he followed Gavin, the both of them walking side by side away from the shade, and back into the sun.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>